PESC Project Summary/Abstract The goal of the Pilot/Exploratory Studies Core (PESC) of the Pittsburgh OAIC is to promote and fund innovative multidisciplinary pilot research in the topic areas of mobility, balance and aging and their interfaces. The Specific Aims of the PESC are to: 1. Promote innovative multidisciplinary research on mobility, balance and aging, 2. Encourage supplements to ongoing studies, 3. Promote innovative techniques and methods for research on mobility, balance and aging, 4. Partner with other UPITT groups [i.e., Clinical and Translational Science Institute (CTSI) and Aging Institute] that also offer pilot study awards to increase overall funding for individual pilot projects, 5. Promote, evaluate, and select for funding Standard pilot projects ($25,000-$50,000 per year), Small pilots (up to $10,000), and Developmental projects ($35,000-$70,000 per year), 6. Conduct post-award processes (e.g.,monitor adherence to ethics, safety, privacy, tracking of subsequent productivity and other related matters) for Standard, Small RCDC pilot projects, and Developmental projects. In year one of the renewal, we propose to fund four pilot research projects demonstrating the Pittsburgh OAIC's growth areas (interaction between multiple body tissues, community and health system update of interventions).